pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Botanical Battles/Power-Ups and Tools
These are the different devices that are found in Plants vs. Zombies: Botanical Battles. They can assist you in defeating the zombies and winning difficult stages! Tools *Sun - The currency you use to place new plants on the lawn. Collect it from the sky if it's daytime, or have sun-producing plants create some for you. Careful, though, or you'll end up with no sun and be a sitting duck to the zombies! *Seed Packets - These are what you use to place new plants on the lawn. They have a cooldown after planting, though, so plant wisely! : ~ Boost Stamps - Give a plant some extra bloom, like more damage, higher health, or faster recharge. See Boost Stamps for more info. : ~ Plant Upgrades - Make your plants better by having less sun cost and SPR, and increase their attacks and health at the G.R.E.E.N.House. *Shovel - Use this to dig up unnecessary or misplaced plants. *Plant Food Holder - Holds Plant Food and allows you to use it. *Chloroville Almanac - Gives information and tips on different plants, zombies, and tools! *Stamp Album - Holds your Boost Stamps, which you can use to make plants more efficient! *Crazy Coins - In game currency. Found in prizes, defeating zombies, and winning stages. ("$" as placeholder) Buyable *Lawnmower - Last defense, activates once a zombie reaches your house **Normal - Does 300 nds to all zombies in lane (1 free in all lanes each game, then $50) **Revival - Does 150 nds to all zombies in lane , and revives eaten plants in lane to 50% health ($75) **Multi - Creates 5 mini-mowers in 3 lanes (main lane, and surrounding lanes). Mini-mowers do 50 nds to first 10 zombies, then explodes and deals 75 nds to tile ($75) **Slingshot - Does 150 nds to all zombies in lane, and slings thirty pebbles that do 1 nds at random zombies on-screen ($100) **Fertilizer - Does 150 nds to all zombies in lane, and then tills and fertilizes all tiles in lane, boosting all plants there for 10 Seconds. *Rake - Knock out the first zombie onscreen, allowing for more time to prepare. (Only works on basic-sized zombies) ($10) *Watering Hose - Use it to slightly damage zombies, push them back, and heal plants! ($20) *Garden Hoe - Tills 5 tiles, making them fertile and boost plants for 15 Seconds. ($15) *Sprinklers - Slow down all zombies onscreen and heals plants by 50% of max health. ($20) : More Coming Soon! Power-Ups : - Boosts - Makes plants slightly stronger for a decent duration of time. : - Plant Food - Use this mysterious energy to power up your plants! *Watering Can - Fully heals plants in a 3*3 area! ($10) *Fertilizer - Increases a plant's health by 150%, fully heals them, and boosts them for 10 Seconds! ($20) *Bug Spray - Cure a plant of any bad effects, and knock out weeds! ($5) *Zombie Zapper - Stun and electrocute zombies in 5 connected tiles! ($20) *Sun Booster - Makes all sun produce get +25 extra! ($25) : More Coming Soon! Boost Stamps These are different Stamps that you can put on seed packets. They make plant stats better, like having less sun cost or faster recharge, or add other unique traits, like infecting zombies with sun or doing chilled damage. You can only put 1 stamp on a normal seed packet. See Boost Stamps for more info. Category:Subpages Category:Power Ups Category:Game Mechanics